Eyes Wide Open
by ForgetlessAndMeaningless
Summary: After Dante's comment is the closet during "Steve"'s party, Angie gets curious about open-eyed kisses. Dante thinks he's not good enough, but honesty is the best policy. He learns that happily.


**Takes place after "Headquarters." Of course, it's a Dangie:) Enjoy!**

Dante and Lyle crack their knuckles, with determined looks on their faces. Wyatt just looks… anything but hopeful. The three boys are sprawled out on the blue couches in their HQ.

"Dude, you can't just give up on Alexis," Dante says. "She was into you. Milk that. She's probably going to be the best piece of lady you'll ever get."

Lyle shakes his head and bonks Dante on the arm.

"So encouraging," Lyle says. "Don't listen to Dante. Best date he has ever had was with a bologna sandwich."

"Hey… who told you about that?" Dante face shows surprise.

"Lyle, Dante may have I point. I think we need expertise. Girl knowledge," Wyatt tells them.

Dante gallops over to the dinosaur and adjusts his cowboy hat. "Don't even say it man. Don't do it."

Wyatt sighs, "We need Angie."

Lyle pulls out his phone and flips through his phonebook until he finds her number. Lyle looks at Wyatt.

"Are you sure about this?" Lyle asks.

Wyatt nods.

"Oh, hi Angie. Yeah, it's Lyle. Uh… we need some help down here at HQ," Lyle speaks into the phone. "No, we need… girl advice. Okay. Bye."

Wyatt practically jumps in his seat. "What did Angie say?"

"She'll be right over."

After much pacing from the boys, Angie walks in calmly and plops down on the couch. She grabs a soda from the mini fridge.

"So, what's up?" Angie asks.

Dante moves away from the dinosaur and sits next to Angie on the sofa. "Well, Lyle and I are trying to convince Wyatt to pursue Alexis."

Angie takes a sip of cola and nods. "Oh yeah. Do it. Go for it. But here are some tips. Be honest. Just be yourself, no trying to impress her with fake macho crap. Also, saw how you feel. No matter what," Angie smiles.

Angie glows like she is remembering something, but none of the guys have a clue. They shrug it off.

"Awesome, Angie! Now, Wyatt, let's go buy you some clothes that you would never wear so you can impress her," Lyle says, grabbing Wyatt and storming out of the warehouse.

Angie stands up and yells, "Be yourself!"

She sighs, giving up. Angie sits back down next to Dante who is watching her intently. She moves a bit farther from him, trying to avoid his brown-eyed gaze.

"What, Dante?" Angie asks, a bit disgusted by his "concentration twitch."

"Is all that jibber jabber true?"

Angie looks puzzled by Dante's cryptic, but still stupid, question.

"What… 'Jibber jabbers?'"

"About being honest and being yourself to get girls," Dante says. "'Cause I have tried that a million times and it never works!"

"Well, maybe people just don't like you," Angie offers.

Dante mocks hurt. He kicks Angie off the couch and tickles her all over. She hates being tickled, but especially when Dante does. He kept laughing maniacally.

"That's why people don't like you!" Angie shouts in between tickle-induced laughter.

"Fine!" Dante grabs Angie's hand and guides her back to the couch. "My lady."

Angie smirks a bit, but hides it. She turns to Dante.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Dante smacks his ace trying to get whatever it is off. Angie only looks him in the eye when he has something wrong with him… which actually is most of the time.

"No, I was just thinking, that you aren't always repulsive. Like in the closet, during the party."

Dante doesn't quite comprehend. "Uh, so I don't have anything on my face?"

"Not now, Dante. I'm trying to give you a complement," Angie laughs her awkward laugh.

"Well, continue!" Dante makes rolling motions with his hands.

"Okay. Well, at the party, you said that thing about how when you kiss someone and you have your eyes open, you can tell if they're the 'right one.'" Another Awkward Angie Laugh erupts in her throat.

"Yeah I meant that."

"Well, it was…cute. Honest, and sincere. Not Dante-y of you. That's the side you should show girls. Not the Dante that eats pineapple peels you find on the sidewalk."

Dante puts up his hands in defensive. "I never pass up free food."

"Right," Angie says as she gets up of the couch and heads to the door with her cola in hand. "Hey Dante."

Dante stands up. "Yeah?"

Angie opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. "Never mind," she says.

"No, tell me."

"Okay. Don't laugh at me, but… have you like… found the one?" Angie looks scared and regretful, like she shouldn't have asked that question.

Dante shrugs. "No."

Angie walks closer to Dante, gearing up for another question. "How many girls… have you kissed?"

"Dozens. Six. Four at least. Okay just two," Dante says. "How many guys have you kissed?"

Angie keeps inching closer to Dante, and he doesn't know what to think. He would never think he would be discussing such a matter with Angie, alone.

Angie's voice is almost at a whisper when she says, "Two. I want to know what it's like to kiss with my eyes open."

Dante doesn't quite catch it. "I'm sure Philburt's available."

"Dante, you're so stupid. I want you to kiss me," Angie says, breaking the hushed tones of the room.

"Me?" Dante asks, looking around make sure she wasn't talking to anyone else.

"Yes, you, moron."

Dante's demeanor completely changes. He gets this sly grin on his face and his eyebrows wiggle at Angie. "Oh, you want a piece of the Ontero?"

Angie laughs and step just a centimeter closer. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Dante moves slowly towards Angie, until his lips brushy gently against hers. His big brown eyes look at hers the whole time, and Angie feels like her stomach is doing flips. Dante's kisses her so slow and gentle she thinks he's teasing her. He grabs her waist, and moves her ever so slightly closer to him. She fights the urge to close her eyes, because his capture her completely. His eyes seem to dare her, waiting for a response of some sort. Angie starts to wonder, does Dante think that she's the one?

His eyes finally close, and she thinks she's ruined everything. Despite how gross Dante is, she can't help but think that they have a connection somehow. She likes who he is. There's no denying that. Especially after kissing him like this. He was right. Her body shakes when he opens his eyes again. The eye contact is so intense. Angie deepens the kiss, and Dante sits them down, their lips and eyes still connected. Angie settles into Dante's lap. He runs his hand through her hand and she cups his cheek in her hand. Without warning, Dante slides his tongue into Angie's mouth, and she happy to feel it. Dante pulls away from Angie so slowly she doesn't even realize he's moved.

"What'd you think?" Dante asks; his voice lower and huskier than normal.

"The best kiss I have ever had," Angie admits.

"I agree," Dante smiles at her.

Angie begins to get off of Dante's lap, but his arms encircle her and keep her there. "You don't need to get up," he says.

"Okay."

Dante snuggles in Angie laugh and she giggles. He kisses her neck, but looks up at her so she can see his eyes. Oh, she could get used to this.

"Wait," Angie tells him.

"Yeah?" Dante asks.

"Did you feel it when you kissed me? Am I the right one?"

Dante smiles. "I think so."

**Hey! So, I didn't want it to be too clichéd. Failed. Review please!:)**


End file.
